The Ramblings of a Teen Age Girl
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Chandler's devious sister Kristin comes to stay with Chandler and Mon for a while. Taking complete comtrol, Kristin plans to put out the fire that is rekindling between two old falmes, Ross+ Rachel. Will all prevail, or will Rachel loose him forever?
1. My Gummie Bears

****

The Ramblings of a Teen age Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. (Kristin is not made up, Kristin is myself!!)

A/N: Ross and Rachel are planning to start a new relationship. When Chandler's sister, Kristin, comes to there place in The Village, will love conquer all? Or will a steamy love affair between Ross and the 18 year old end sadly? Please read and review!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chandler?!? When is your sister coming!" Monica exclaimed, rather annoyed. Chandler turned to her with a rather disturbed expression. The whole gang was gathered around gate 12 waiting on the arrival of Chandler's 18 year old sister, Kristin. 

"I don't know, you want me to check with the pilot?" Chandler replied, sarcastically, as usual. Monica gave him a stern look. The others just watched the gate with excitement. They had been waiting for over and hour. Obvious to them, her plane was arriving very late. 

"Oh!! I'm tired of waiting!! I'm hungry and there is a food court just around the corner! Who's coming?" Rachel alleged. The whole group, except for Chandler, agreed to accompany her to the food court.

"Chandler, let me be the first to know when she arrives!" Joey yelled to him.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"Cause I want to see how hot she is before any of you make a move on her!" Joey acknowledged. 

"That's Chandler's sister you're talking about! Not some bang up whore!"

"She could be!" Joey replied, only to be returned by hits from Monica.

"Awwwwwwwww man!!! I dropped my gummie bears!" Joey cried. Monica turned to him, with a very annoyed look. 

"Where?" She asked.

"Back there," Joey whined.

"Well, go and get them before they run away!" Phoebe screamed.

"Ok, but, don't any of you eat all the food," Joey said.

"Oh, we'll make sure we leave some for you," Rachel returned, sarcastically.

Joey ran back to the gate where he met up with Chandler.

"Chandler, I forgot my gummie bears!!" Joey cried.

"Right there, Joe," Chandler replied, turning to face him and pointing to a gold bag on the ground. Joey picked them up and turned to leave when someone caught his eye. One foot went over the to her and before he knew what was happening, he fell flat on his nose.

"Hot girl!! Hot Girl!! Right there!! Right there!!" Joey cried as he scrambled to his feet. Chandler's face grew wide with excitement as he turned to face the gate, though, his expression changed as he looked at her.

It was his sister. Her shiny brown hair swung behind her and she walked up to Chandler. She kissed him once on the cheek. 

"Hey, Kristin. What you been up to?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing really, Hey who's your friend?" 

"Oh, this guy. Don't know, he just follows me everywhere. We call him Joey but I really don't know him,"

"You know Chandler, the joker," Chandler slightly chuckled.

"Yes," Kristin smiled, shining her impeccably white teeth. She raised her hand for Joey to shake it. Joey, growing quite nervous, grinned brightly and shook her hand. 

"Well, let's get going to the Food Court, the others are waiting for us," Chandler said, trying to break up the two. Chandler picked up Kristin's carry on bag and led her down the way. Joey staggered behind, admiring Kristin's rather fine bottom.

Chandler quickly spotted Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe sitting at a table near the corner. Chandler plopped himself down next to Monica as Kristin sat next to Ross, Joey following her.

"Hey guys, this is Kristin. Chandler's sister," Joey said, feeling pride in himself. The other glared at him before shaking hands with Kristin.

"So, Kristin, what do you do for a living?" Ross asked her, as if he wanted to impress her with his "amazing" career in paleontology. 

"Oh, I am a writer," Kristin smiled. Rachel noticed her talking with Ross and quickly butted in, she did not take kindly to those who flirted with her man, even though they weren't really together anymore.

"Oh, anything we would have read? Any books about How to steal someone's boyfriend?" Rachel asked, in her snobbish voice.

"Uh, no, actually. I have written a series called To Love and Be Loved in Return. It's about-" Kristin was cut off by Monica's sudden admiration.

"Oh, I loved that book!! It made me cry so much! How that girl, you know, Sateen, died in the end of syphilis!" Monica replied, tears starting to come out. Kristin nodded and smiled brightly. She was happy to know that she enjoyed her work.

The rest of the afternoon was spent gossiping and talking. It wasn't until six hours, after they arrived, that they finally decided to head back to their home in The Village.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And, you can sleep here, in the guest room," Monica said to Kristin, an over excitement in her voice.

"Thank you so much Monica," Kristin replied.

"Well, I'm so glad you're staying with us!" Monica rushed out of the room to let Kristin get comfortable. Kristin unpacked her bags and laid down on the bed. It was exactly as comfortable as she liked and she was glad to be staying here.

Kristin got up from her bed and walked into the living room, where Ross, Monica, Chandler, and Joey, were sitting. Joey stood up when Kristin entered the room. A nervous tension between him and her. 

"Uh, got to go. I'm getting quite tired and I have to go to a party thing, ok, so bye!" Joey left abruptly. Kristin, dumbfounded by Joey's reaction, sat on the couch between Monica and Rachel. 

"So, like the room?!?" Monica asked, sounding really excited.

"Oh, yes, it's wonderful!" Kristin replied. Rachel sat back and mouthed a mock of her reply. _"It's wonderful" _Rachel hadn't known her for that long but she knew there was something about Kristin that she didn't like. Was it her perfect resemblance of Jennifer Aniston, that Rachel had been trying to accomplish since she was ten? Was it her keen sense of humor? No, that wasn't it. Was it Ross?


	2. Baywatch

****

A/N:

Hey guys, listen, after getting a review from **Teacherchez, **I just wanted to get a few things straight that I should have put in my first author's note. First off, I know Chandler is an only child. I practically worship the show so, I do in fact know that but it was the only character I could make myself be. Rachel's sister has already been done, I can't be one of Joey's many sisters cause he is Italian and I am not, I can't be Ross's or Monica's cause number one) I love Ross and number 2) Their family is talked about a lot so I can't just fit myself in there, and I can't be Phoebe's cause she has Ursula and I would kind of take away from that, so I chose to be Chandler's cause number one) He reminds me of my brother, Bryon and number two) He is an only child so it was kind of easier to change that.

Also, I do make myself seem to be so beautiful, don't be offended cause I really don't think I am. I just wanted to keep Joey in character cause normally he wouldn't fall for someone like me, trust me, lol. 

I tried keeping the character's in character. I did not make Chandler sarcastic all the time and I made Joey seem like a baby and my brother and I both think that they are in character, both of them. So, just read the story and give me your opinion. Luv Ya guys!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few weeks with the Bings went by with out so much as a hitch. Well, except you count Monica fretting over salt that was spilled on the counter. Or, of course, Chandler finding his college mascot Chicken uniform and running around Central Perk yelling "Breasts are good to eat!" [A/N: Chicken breasts]

Joey's crush was still going on.

Kristin had been with them for nearly three weeks. Joey's nervous fret often over took him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chandler, Joey, Monica, Ross, and Kristin sat on the sofa watching Baywatch (after Joey and Chandler insisted upon it). Chandler was in awe at all of the beautiful lifeguards on the screen. Joey tried paying attention, or made it look like he was, but he wasn't.

He couldn't help, but admire how much he thought she was cute. Maybe, he thought, she isn't as cute as other girls, but she is someone special.

"Joey…….JOEY! Is….Is there something wrong?" Monica asked not really worried, just dumbfounded and annoyed that he wasn't watching the show he begged to be put on. Joey snapped out of his train of thought.

"HUH?…………OH! Yea, sure why not," Joey went back to looking dazed.

"Do you want a sandwich or something?" She asked, trying to recapture his attention.

"No, thank you," Joey replied flatly, still dazed. Monica, jaw open and eyes bulged, leaned back on the couch. She looked over at Ross and gave him 'there is something wrong with him' look. Ross nodded in agreement.

"Joey, either they stopped making sandwiches or you're dead! What's going on?" Ross asked. Joey looked over at him.

"Oh, I-um-" he looked over at Kristin next to Ross. "I'm just not hungry!"

"Oh, you're not hungry are you?" Rachel had just come home holding a large Turkey Sub that she hadn't finished for lunch. Joey stared happily at it before replying.

"No, I'm not," In a voice that was lying. He began to stalk out of the room.

"Are you sure? Cause I just had this sub for lunch and couldn't finish It. It was SOOO good, with pickles and extra cheese….."

Joey halted. 

"ALRIGHT! I take the sandwich, but I'm not happy about it!" He cried. he snatched the sandwich, glanced at Kristin, and left the room, just as Baywatch ended.

"Hey, you know, my boyfriend loves Baywatch," Kristin plainly said.

"Really?" Rachel asked, perking up hopefully. Kristin nodded.

"Yea, he watched it everyday. It used to bother me so much cause he would strut around the room, mocking their run and then, he'd pull me up to do it with him," Kristin informed them. 

"No, I mean…you have a boyfriend?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes, his name is George," 

"Are you in love? You, uh, you going to get married there?" 

Kristin looked at Rachel awkwardly.

"Ummmm, we're thinking about it?" Kristin relied in a tone that meant she wasn't thinking about it at all.

Meanwhile, Ross came out from the bathroom.

"Hey, uh, Rachel….can I talk to you for a second?" Ross nervously asked. Kristin sighed and turned to Monica. Rachel smiled secretly inside and then eagerly leaped off the couch. Ross took Rachel out to the terrace.

Kristin keenly spied on them while on her way to the bathroom. No matter what, she was going to keep Rachel and Ross apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, that chapter was lame, what am I saying, this story is lame cause no one has reviewed is except for you two!! I love you two!! You two rock!! But, hey maybe I'll get more and boost my friends confidence. Anyway, so sorry for the wait, I wasn't really in a funny mood for a long time, mid-life crisis sort of thing. Please review!!

Hey, let's take a vote:

1) Do you want me to continue this story and not write another friends yet

2) write another friends story and completely drop this cause it's sort of lame/ it really isn't going anywhere

3)Continue with this AND write another Friends fic 


End file.
